Spirit Gun
The Spirit Gun (霊丸 Reigan) is a very common technique common to Human psychics and others with access to spiritual energy. It is also a well known technique amongst Spirit Detectives. Description The Spirit Gun is a powerful spirit energy technique where the user concentrates spirit energy from their body into the index finger, and, pulling a mental trigger, releases it in a concentrated blast. Depending on the users experience, they can have anywhere from one to unlimited "bullets". Mizuzu Yumizuka, for example, has no known limit to the technique, while Mintaka Lestrange only has two "bullets" at the start of the series. Variations Spirit Shotgun The Spirit Shotgun (ショットガン, Shottogan): The most commonly known variation of the Spirit Gun, the user gathers spirit energy into their fist, and can release it all at once in a barragge of Spirit Gun bullets. While the technique is not as powerful as the Spirit Gun, a few advantages it has is that the shots are widespread, which makes it highly effective against quick or invisible opponents or large numbers of weak enemies. Another notable advantage is that for inexperienced Spirit Gun users, the Shotgun can cause far greater damage if used at close range, where each and every bullet will connect nearly in the same spot. Spirit Gun Double The Spirit Gun Double '(霊丸連射, Reigan Rendan'' lit. Spirit Gun Barrage): Another variation of the Spirit Gun, the Spirit Gun Double can be thought of as a variation on the Shotgun as well, thus making it a "variation of a variation", but while the Shotgun has range, the Spirit Gun Double has power. The technique itself has more force than a single Spirit Gun, due to the second bullet pushing the first, giving it more offensive power. This technique, however, is risky on two fronts, mainly for inexperienced Spirit Gun users. The first weakness is obvious, the loss of two bullets in one shot, if the Spirit Gun Double is used as a last resort, and cannot finish the target, the user is down two bullets. The secondary effect is the taxing effect on the body. For an inexperienced user, the Spirit Gun Double temporarily makes them unable to use their Spirit Energy. Spirit Light Bullet The 'Spirit Light Bullet '(霊光弾, Reikōdan): This variation of the Spirit Gun is quite possible one of the most powerful. Through the use of this technique, the user turns their entire body, not just their index finger, into a catalyst for their spiritual energy. Through this method, the user can enhance their hand-to-hand combat as it releases several powerful close-range Spirit Energy blasts that can even negate attacks of equal power. Unlike the Spirit Gun, this technique doesn't seem to run on limited "bullets", as the blasts can be used for as long as the user has available Spirit Energy, much like the Shotgun. This technique also gives the user a very powerful healing factor, with some even able to heal from bullet holes the size of golf balls. Incantation English= SPIRIT GUN! |-| Kanji= 霊丸! Known Practioners *Mizuzu Yumizuka *Mintaka Lestrange See Also *Demon Gun' *'Cero''' Category:Yu Yu Hakusho